


Just drafts don't read

by Theblackdaggers045



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackdaggers045/pseuds/Theblackdaggers045





	Just drafts don't read

They waded back into the water, Charlie in the lead, not a weapon between them. They chatted quietly until the four for got to deeper water. It was almost too deep to walk. Finn ducked his head under and scanned the area. Then he noticed an open trapdoor on the floor of the tunnel. He called to his teammates via teamcomm.

"Look at this, trapdoor, heavy duty."

Charlie and Isabella both ducked under to take a glance.

"Well then, I guess we're going that way." He said

"Am I the only one who doesn't think this is a good idea?" Reuben asked incredulously.

" **yes** " everyone responded in unison .

They swam down to the trapdoor and Charlie grabbed the ladder, pulling himself down. Isabella followed right behind, then Finn, Leo and Reuben. They came down intoetting themselves 

  



End file.
